Eh? Ninjas! Here In The Real World?
by SharkyTetra
Summary: This is the story about a girl who lost the two people she was extremely close too, her parents. The next day she received some unexpected visitors that would change her life in a good way. What will Amira and her best friend Mina do now that some of the characters from their all time favorite show are in their midst?
1. Chapter One : An Unexpected Tragedy

Today started off as one of the best days of Amira's life, she had spent the day with her loving parents Corinna and Zander. The two of them surprised Amira whenever they knew she was off of work. This time they had surprised her with a lunch at Longhorn and a movie. They had known Amira had been wanting to see the new Beauty And The Beast movie for a while now. Amira had liked the movie a lot but her parents preferred the Disney cartoon version of it.

Amira worked at Petsmart, taking care of all of the animals they had within the store. Even though Amira enjoyed her job it still seemed like she rarely ever had any time off of work. Amira loved every moment that she had off because she always spent the time with her parents. Amira would be completely lost without her parents, she didn't know what she would ever do without them.

Everything seemed fine during the car ride home. Amira was talking with her parents, still having quite a good time. Her father kept telling his lame jokes, she laughed at them despite the fact that they weren't funny. Amira didn't want to hurt his feelings. She was always a good kid and she never did anything that would get her into any serious trouble.

Little did she know that her time wth her parents would be cut short and her life would dramatically change.

"When's the next day you have off Amira?" Corinna asked as she looked back at her daughter.

"I'm not sure mom, I'd have to look at my work schedule to see. I might have a day or two off of work next wee-"

Amira was abruptly cut off when the car began to suddenly start swerving.

"Dad?! What's happening?!" Amira fearfully asked as she slammed into the car door to the right of her.

 _Damn, that hurt!_

Amira shifted in her seat as she tried to get a better view of what was going on. She wanted to see what her father was trying to avoid. She scanned the road in front of her and soon focused her gaze upon a bright red car that was swerving uncontrollably.

 _Is the person in that car drunk?_ Amira silently asked herself. It certainly seemed like they were, especially since the person in the other car was swerving so much.

The driver in the red car seemed to speed up. It wasn't long until the red car had slammed into them. The airbags inflated almost immediately, letting out a burnt chemical smell along with them. The smell made Amira gag a bit because of how bad it smelled. Corrina, Zander, and Amira let out fear filled screams as the cars collided with one another. Amira was forced forward, hitting the passenger seat in front of her. Amira heard a couple of loud thuds when her parents hit their heads on the winshield.

 _What else could go wrong?!_

Amira hadn't realized they were sitting in the middle of an intersection. Everything was strangely quiet until a large silver truck slammed into the drivers side of the car. There was no doubt that it had crushed a part of Zander's body pretty badly. It sent the car rolling several feet away, they flipped several times, causing Amira and her parents to recieve several injuries.

Everything had gone eerily quiet again until I broke the silence.

"Mom! Dad!" Amira fearfully cried out. She was terrified and she thought that she was going to die.

Amira's parents had been jostled around when the car had been rolling, causing them to hit their heads several times. There was no doubt that their injuries were much worse than the ones Amira had gotten.

She felt a sudden pain in her right arm and she let out an agonizing cry. She had broken her arm during the car's tumble. Her head also made contact with the ground once or twice, leaving a large gash that bled pretty badly.

Everything seemed to be happening so quickly and Amira couldn't grasp everything. She tried to scream but her voice was caught in her thorugh. The fumes from the accident were nauseating and she felt as if she were going to get sick.

Amira felt the horrid bile rising in her throat, she turned her head and let it all out. It splattered all over and it was disgusting. Amira struggled to breathe as the stench of the fumes worsened. She covered her mouth with her hands so that she could even breathe.

Her vision was blurry from the tears that filled her eyes, she also began to lose all the consciousness that she clung to in order to stay alert. She fought it as long as she could but in the end she let the darkness overtake her. The last thing she remembered hearing was the sound of sirens that came from police cars, fire trucks, and ambulances.

Amira had no idea that she was the only person that came out of this accident alive. If she would have laid there any longer she would have died along with her parents and the other two drivers. Amira had no recollection of being taken out of the damaged car and placed on a gurney. She was rushed to the hospital instantly, the people in the ambulance did what they could to treat Amira on the way there to stabalize her.

Her parents and the other drivers were rushed to the hospital too. Unfortunately her parents had died on the spot but the other two drivers had died hours after arriving at the hospital.

Amira had several injuries that had been treated once she had gotten to the hospital. The injuries included : Broken right arm, scrapes, bruises, a nasty concussion, and a bit of whiplash.

She would be staying in the hospital for a short while until the doctors felt like it would be okay for her to leave. They wanted to keep a close eye on her.


	2. Chapter Two : A Stay In The Hospital

When Amira woke up she found herself in the hospital. She groaned when she sat up, Amira felt a sharp pain in her head from where she had been injured. She felt a bit dizzy too. As she looked around the room she saw a beautiful brunette walk into the room.

"Excuse me miss, where am I exactly?" Amira asked.

"You're in the hospital my dear. You also don't have to call me miss sweetie, my name is Eliza." She replied as she softly smiled.

Amira's eyes widened a bit. "The hospital?! What for exactly?!" Amira asked somewhat frantically.

She couldn't recall what exactly had happened, her memory of that horrible car accident was fuzzy and wouldn't come to her.

"Well honey, you were in a terrible car accident. I was told that you were the only one who came out of the accident alive." Eliza replied. She frowned when she saw the mortified look that came to Amira's face.

"So, that means that my parents. . . . Are dead?" Amira asked, her voice was barely above a whisper. Tears filled her hetero-chromatic blue and green eyes.

Eliza nodded as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Yes, I'm so sorry for your losses. You don't know how bad I feel for having to be the one to deliver this awful news." Eliza spoke softly as she placed a hand on Amira's back.

Amira was trying not to break down in front of Eliza, she hated to show any form of sadness in front of anyone that was around her.

"I know it must be hard, I can imagine losing both of your parents at once is extremely difficult. I know what it's like to lose someone close." Eliza said as she hugged Amira.

"Thank you miss Eliza. Thank you for telling me, I really appreciate it." Amira said politely as she spoke in a hushed voice.

"You're welcome sweetie," Eliza began before she got up, "if you need anything at all please let me know and I'll be happy to help you. I've got some other patients to check on so I'll be back in a little while."

Amira nodded. "Will do. See you later." She replied as she watched the nurse leave the room. At least she had a kind nurse to care for her while she was here. Amira decided to lay back down. She staredat the ceiling for a while, thinking about everything and how things would be different.

She also began thinking about how she'd have to arrange a funeral so she and her family could say their final goodbyes to her parents. Amira knew it was going to be hard on her more than anyone.

 _How am I going to live without them? I'll be all alone now that they're gone and that's something I don't want._ She thought silently as she bit her bottom lip. She hadn't realized how hard she was biting her lip until the metallic taste of blood hit her tongue.

 _Oops._

The only think she wouldn't have to worry about was where she'd live. She and her parents had inherited a large mansion and a large sum of money from one of her distant relatives.

 _Maybe I could get Mina to come and stay with me. I may not have my parents anymore but I still have my best friend._ Amira thought. Hopefully she'll move in with me.

"Izumo's going to miss me. I know he hates when I'm away from him for too long." Amira said, thinking aloud as she thought about her large, fluffy Maine Coon cat. "I'll definitely need his fat ass to help me get through this. His cuddles and kisses always make me feel better."

Amira giggled a bit as she thought about her cat's dog-like behavior. She loved her oddball of a cat and she wouldn't change anything about him. She knew he was perfect just the way he was.

After an hour or so Eliza had come back to check on Amira. "Hey hun, you need anything?" She asked.

Amira thoughtabout it for a moment before she sat up. "Yes please, could I please get something to drink? Some Mountain Dew if possible?" Amira asked.

"Sure thing, I'll go and grab some for you. Hang tight sweetie." Eliza chirped, smiling a bit before she turned and exited the room.

About ten mnutes had passed before Eliza came back with a bottle of mountain dew. She handed it to Amira, who smiled happily.

"Thanks so much miss Eliza." Amira chimed happily.

"You're welcome dear."

"Oh, how rude of me! I forgot to introduce myself!" Amira exclaimed, realizing how rude it had been to not have intoduced herself before even though the nurse probably knew her name already since she was one of Eliza's patients. "My name's Amira, but people tend to call me Mira."

"It's nice to meet you Mira." Eliza replied.

"Likewise." Amira replied, giggling a bit. It took her a minute to open the bottle of Mountain Dew because of her broken arm but she eventually got it open and took a small sip before laying back again.

"Hey Eliza, how long do you think I'll have to stay here?" Amira asked curiously.

"Well, a few days at least because of the injuries you had." Eliza replied, answering Amira.

"Damn." Amira sighed. "Oh well, nothing I can really do about it except rest. I hope these next few days pass quickly, I do have a cat at home that I need to take care of. He doesn't like when I'm gone for too long."

"Do you have anyone who could care for him while you're here?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah but I'd need a way to contact my friend." Amira said softly. She looked around until she saw the phone on the table next to her. "That'll work." She added.

"I'll leave you to rest, just let me know if you need anything else." Eliza said. Amira nodded before watching her leave again.

Amira reaced over to grab the phone. She dialed Mina's number.

"Hello? Who is this?" Mina asked.

"Mina, it's me, Amira. I'm calling you from the hospital. I need you to do somethng for me." Amira said to her.

"You're in the hospital?! Why? Tell me what happened and what you need me to do." Mina said, freaking out a bit.

"Well, my parents and I got into a bad car accident. I got hurt pretty badly and I'm the only person that came out of the accident alive." Amira explained sadly. "I'm going to be here for a few days. I need you to take care of Izumo for me while I'm here. If you would please." Amira added.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry to hear that! I hope you make a speedy recovery. I can't believe that your parents are gone." Mina sighed sadly. "I'll definitely take care of Izumo while you're there. I'll come and see you tomorrow. Just give me the address."

Amira and Mina talked for a good while, she gave Mina the address to the hosptital and after a while their call ended.

Amira soon decided to sleep for a while. She hated feeling the sadness that burdened her right now and she felt the only way to escape it was by going to sleep but she was wrong. Amira found herself in a horrible nightmare that startled her awake, she quickly sat up with tear filled eyes.

Amira couldn't bring herself to fall asleep again. She sat there, tears slid down her cheeks. Amira covered her face with her hands as she cried.

"Mom. . . Dad. . . If only there was something I could have done to save you. I don't know what to do now."

Amira's heart was broken and it would take a very long time for it to heal. She wasn't even sure if her broken heart would heal. It hurt to think about them being dead but it was the only thing Amira could think about.

"I hate this so much. Why does everything bad always have to happen to me. Why do I have such shitty luck?" She asked herself as she wiped the tears that fell from her eyes. She reached for the television remote to turn the TV on.

Once the TV was one Amira began to flip through the channels until she found one she liked. The channel she found was currently have a Naruto Shippuden marathon. The episode that was on had the fight between Asuma and Hidan.

"It's sad that Asuma Sensei dies but this is one hell of a fight." Amira commented to herself.

Amira ended up watching the entire Naruto Shippuden marathon. She had an eventful night when she had her vitals taken off an on and when she was occasionally given medicine to help with her pain. She hadn't even noticed that morning had come already until Eliza came into the room with breakfast. It was almost eight'o'clock already.

"Good morning Mira!" Eliza chirped. "I've brought you some breakfast." She added as she gave the tray to Amira.

"Thanks!" She said as she lifted the lid off of the tray. "Yum, pancakes!" Amira chimed happily. Pancakes were her favorite thing to eat for breakfast.

"You're welcome dear. I'll leave you so you can eat." She said before going to check on some of her other patients and so she could bring them breakfast as well.

"Okay, see you later!" Amira called to her before she began to ravenously dig into her food. It didn't take her long to eat. Amira hadn't realized how hungry she had been.

"That really hit the spot." Amira said as she put the tray onto the small table beside her. She laid back in her bed and closed her eyes. She ended up dozing off, taking a much needed nap.

Several hours had passed when she slept and she had been woken up by Mina when she had come into the room.

"Yo, Mira!" She said, walking over to sit in the chair that was next to the hospital bed.

"Do you always have to be so loud?" Amira grumbled.

"You know it." Mina grinned.

Amira rolled her eyes and laughed a little.

"So, how's life in the hospital?" Mina asked.

"Boring. At least I had a Naruto Marathon to watch last night so at least I had a little entertainment."

Amira and Mina soon began to talk about Naruto and started to fantasize as they always did, thinking about what it would be like to have the Naruto characters in this world or what it would be like to go into the Naruto world.

Amira also asked Mina about moving into the large house with her. Mina of course said she would move in and stay with her. Amira was thankful to have a friend like Mina.

"So, Mina, when do you plan on moving your things into the mansion?" Amira asked.

"When you're out of the hospital probably." Mina replied, leaning back into the chair she was sitting in.

"Alright, that works." Amira said, glancing over at her friend.

It wasn't long until Mina had to leave for work, leaving Amira alone in the hospital room once again. She let out a sigh. "I can't wait until I can get out of here."

-A Few day time skip-

Today was the day that Amira could leave the hospital, she was currently sitting with Eliza, filling out the paperwork that she needed to fill out.

"I really appreciate you helping me with this Eliza." Amira said, smiling a bit as she finished the last bit of the paperwork.

"You're welcome, I'll go and get your things for you, we got your clothes all nice and clean for you." Eliza said before she left the room.

She took the paperwork with her and took it to where it needed to be. It wasn't long until she came back with Amira's clothes.

"Here you go." Eliza said as she placed the clothes on the bed. She then left so that Amira could change.

Amira's outfit consisted of a black T-shirt, a light grey hoodie that had Jack Skellington on the front, dark grey leggings with small rips on the knees, a black beanie with Jack Skellington, and black converse shoes.

(this is the outfit: . )

Once Amira was finished she called Mina, letting her know that she was able to leave and that she needed a ride.

It took Mina about twenty minutes to get to the hospital to get Amira and then it took another twenty minutes for them to get to Amira's house.

"Go in and make yourself cozy. I cleaned a little while you were gone, just relax. I'll be back in a bit. I'm going to go start getting my things. It shouldn't take long for me to get everything that I need. Late Mira." Mina said as Amira got out of the car.

Mina watched Mira go into the house before she left.

Amira was both happy and sad to be back home. She had missed being here while being in the hospital but it wasn't the same without her parents.


	3. Chapter Three : Unexpected Visitors

As soon as Amira entered the house she was greeted by a loud meow from her cat, Izumo.

"Hey boy, I've missed you." Amira said as she bent down to pet the large cat.

She scooped the large cat up in her left arm and carried him up to her room so that she could lay on her comfy bed and cuddle with him. She had to be careful with her right arm since it was broken.

It wasn't long after she had gone to her room that her unexpected visitors had arrived.

The six of them stood in her living room. "Where are we Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto asked, looking around before spotting the silver haired masked man.

Kakashi looked around, and frowned. "I'm not actually sure. We should look around. Naruto, Neji you two check upstairs." Kakashi instructed.

Naruto nodded. "Alright, will do Kakashi Sensei. Come on Neji."

Naruto crept towards the stairs, quietly making his way up with Neji following close behind him. Once they reached the top Neji heard the sound of faint crying.

"Naruto, do you hear that? It sounds like someone is crying." Neji whispered.

"Yeah, I do." Naruto whispered back as he and Neji inched closer to where the crying was coming from. Naruto soon stopped in front of the door where it was coming from.

"Oh Izumo, I don't know what I'm going to do now. We're all alone and we don't have mom or dad around anymore. It was just awful, it's just my luck that we'd get in a bad accident and that they'd die and I'd survive." She said as she hugged her large cat.

Izumo let out a meow as Amira hugged him. The cat nuzzled her, trying to comfort her as he always did when she was down.

"Awe man, that poor girl. Should we go in or should we go back down to everyone else?" Naruto asked, looking at Neji.

"I think it would be wise to report back to Kakashi sensei. Lets go." Neji whispered.

"Yeah, you're right."

Naruto went back to the stairs, making sure to be as quiet as possible so that they didn't alert the girl.

Once they were downstairs he went over to Kakashi.

"We found someone but we didn't approach her. There was a girl in her room, crying. I think something bad happened to her family."

Kakashi frowned and looked at Gai. "We should probably leave. What I'm wondering, is if we're still in the village."

"I don't think so Kakashi sensei, it doesn't look like it." Ino spoke up suddenly from by the window, where she had been peaking out. Kakashi frowned at that.

"I think I should talk to that girl then. Everyone stay here." Kakashi said, going upstairs. A moment later he was standing in front of the door. He sighed, before he slowly opened it.

Amira's head quickly snapped up as she saw the door opening from the corner of her eyes. She let out a small gasp when she saw that the man who stood in her doorway was Kakashi Sensei.

 _I've got to be hallucinating or something. . ._ Amira thought.

She couldn't believe her eyes, this had to be a dream. Right? There was no way that Kakashi Sensei was really standing in her room.

Amira sniffled a bit as she wiped away a few tears from her wide eyes. Her room was covered in Naruto posters and everything so Kakashi would be able to see that she'd know who he was since he was on some of them.

She looked down at Izumo. "Izumo, please tell me that I'm dreaming and that Kakashi Sensei isn't really standing in my doorway." She said to the cat. Izumo only meowed in response as he rolled over onto his back.

"This isn't a time for belly rubs Izumo!" Amira exclaimed. "This is a serious situation you big dummy!"

Izumo only looked at her when she yelled at him.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow when she started to talk to a cat, and that she actually knew who he was. He then looked around the room. He frowned. Where were they? He then looked back to the girl.

"Care to explain to me how you know me, and why you have all of these pictures of me, and other ninjas on your wall?" He asked.

"Well, You're in the world that I live in Kakashi Sensei. You and everyone else on my posters are a part of a popular anime called Naruto. So, here you are all pretty much fictional characters." Amira explained.

She placed a hand on her fat cat's belly and began to pet him. He began to purr almost instantly.

"I'm not sure how you got here exactly or how you can go back to your own world though." She added, frowning a bit.

Kakashi just stared at the girl for a moment, trying to wrap his head around everything he just told her. "Prove it." He said, now glaring at her.

"You don't have to look at me like that you big meanie. Cut me some slack, I just had a few very bad days so you could be a little nicer." Amira said as she turned her PlayStation on.

When she got onto Hulu she began starching through the anime section for Naruto Shippuden. "Look here, see, the show is titled Naruto Shippuden. Just wait until I play it. This will prove what I told you is true." She said as she played an episode, she played one with Kakashi Sensei in it so that way he'd believe her.

Amira scooped Izumo into her arms. "But yeah, I wasn't lying when I said you were all part of a fictional show here."

"This can't be possible." Kakashi whispered. He was in denial but yet the proof had stared him right in the face. He just didn't want to accept it.

"I know it must be a lot to take in. I know how you feel in that department. I've been feeling like that after I got some bad news a few days ago." She said softly as she looked up at Kakashi.

"Naruto mentioned the loss of parents?" Kakashi asked, now looking at Amira.

"Yeah, they died a few days ago in a bad car accident. A drunk driver had hit us and pretty much ruined my life. It feels so surreal and I want it to all just be a part of a horrible nightmare. It's going to be so different without them around, It'll be lonely without them too. Izumo and I will be all alone and I don't know what to do."

 _what's a car?_ Kakashi thought to himself before he sighed. "I'm very sorry to hear that." He said

Amira grabbed her phone again and googled a picture of a car to show him. "I know you're probably wondering what a car is since you guys don't have them in your is a car. It's how we travel in this world." She explained

Amira soon reached for her phone and she sent a text to Mina.

 _Kakashi Sensei is in my fucking room! I repeat, Kakashi Sensei is in my fucking room! This is not a drill!_

Mina looked at the text that Amira had sent her and she quickly tossed the box she held into her car before rushing back to Amira.

When she got there she quickly put the car in park and turned it off. She ran towards the door and slammed it open. "I'm here!" She yelled, startling everyone in the room. She stared at them, and they back at her stared at her. No one said anything for a few moments. "Amira!" Mina yelled, running up the stairs.

"I'm up here Mina!" She called when she heard Mina calling for her. It wasn't long until the cat jumped off of the bed and ran out of the room. "Ey! Izumo! Get your fat ass back here! I need your love, comfort, and attention!" She called out, whining a bit.

Amira was scared of being alone, her parents were her everything and now that they were gone she was more scared than she had ever been. When Amira stood up she got a bit dizzy in the process. She grabbed a hold of her bed frame to catch her balance. "Okay, I think I'm good." She whispered before she looked over at the door.

He turned towards the door as Mina stormed into Amira's room. "Yo, Amira, I hope you know that there are others, other than Kakashi here. They're in the fucking living room." Mina yelled, before she spotted Kakashi. "Oh, hello." Mina said, making Kakashi raise an eyebrow

"Kakashi Sensei, meet my best friend, Mina. She's a big fan of the show you're in too. Mina, meet Kakashi Sensei." Amira said as she introduced themselves.

"When you say there are others downstairs, how many others are there?" Amira asked, trying to think about who else was possibly here. "Who else is here?"

"Uh well Naruto, Ino, Neji, Rock Lee and Gai." Mina listed off

Amira was in shock, she wondered how the hell they even got here. "What odd timing for all of this to happen." She said before walking over to the door. "Well, there's no point in us staying in here if we have five other people downstairs."

Izumo was sitting in front of the stairs, looking down at the strangers that invaded his house. "Come here you." Amira said, walking over to him and picking him up.

She began to walk down the stairs with him in her arms which turned out to be a bad idea. When she was halfway down the cat decided to jump out of her arms because he wanted down. This caused her to lose her balance and fall forward.

She closed her eyes, bracing herself for any pain.

"Damn it Izumo!" Mina yelled, when he made Amira fall down the stairs. Though before she could actually get hurt Neji quickly caught her.

Amira slowly opened her eyes when she felt someone catch her. She looked up Neji and she felt heat rising to her cheeks.

Neji is holding me. She thought as she stared up at him. It wasn't long until someone else caught her attention

Gai fucking Sensei.

WHAT A SPLENDID DISPLAY OF YOUTH AND LOVE!" Gai Sensei shouted. "LEE! FEAST YOUR EYES UPON THIS WONDERFUL SIGHT!"

This only made Amira blush a bit. "L-Love?! What the hell are you talking about?!" She asked, looking at the man in green.

"I'm talking about you little girl." Gai said, grinning, "You clearly have taken a liking to my student here."

Amira did like Neji but she wasn't going to be a creep and just openly admit it right away.

"I-I Have no Idea what you're talking about." She replied to Gai.

Neji scoffed and let Amira go once she was stood upright.

"That was really cute!" Mina squealed.

"Thanks for catching me." Amira said to Neji before she glared at Mina. "It was not!"

Amira didn't wait for Neji to reply before she went and sat on the couch. "Well, hello people, I'm Amira, and she's Mina." She said, pointing over to her friend.

"I guess I should probably show you what I showed Kakashi when he came to talk to me." She said, turning on the TV. Amira had a second PlayStation down here so she turned it on as well.

"What I'm about to show you may be a bit shocking." She said as she got onto Hulu. She played a random episode of Naruto Shippuden to show them that they were from a television show.

"You aren't in your own world anymore. In this world you're all fictional characters from this show."

"This is crazy!" Naruto yelled. "What are we going to do now, we have to get home!"

Neji glared at her. "That's not possible."

"I know it's a lot to take in, but we really aren't in our world any longer Neji." Kakashi spoke up.

Amira glared back at Neji. "Don't fucking glare at me you little bitch!" Amira growled.

"You should watch your mouth. I could kill you in a second." Neji growled.

"Alright, that's enough Neji." Gai said as he placed a hand on Neji's shoulder. "What do you propose we do Kakashi?" Gai added, looking at his comrade.

"I think our best chance would be to stay here. That is, if you allow us." Kakashi said, now looking at Amira.

Amira turned to look at Kakashi. "Of course you can stay here Sensei." She said, speaking more respectfully to him. "I'm not just going to kick you out of here. You guys are like, totally awesome!" She added.

It wasn't long until Mina bounded over to Lee, squealing a bit. "You're one of my favorites! You're so cool!" She practically gushed.

Lee looked at Mina. "You think I am cool?" He asked, sounding extremely surprised. No one had told him they thought he was cool before. "Thank you" He said before smiling at her.

Mina turned to look back at Lee. "I also think you're really cute!"

Lee blushed and shifted uncomfortably where he stood. "Thank you?" He questioned, he wasn't really sure what to say to Mina.

"Lee, is your favorite?" Ino asked, a bit surprised. Mina turned to her and grinned before nodding her head. Ino just stared at the strange black haired girl in surprise.

Amira laughed when she saw the look of surprise on Ino's face. "Mina's a bit weird. I'm sure you'll all get used to it soon."

"Don't listen to her, I'm not weird!" Mina yelled. "Also I'm sure my boss could help you guys get home. She's a witch." She added.

"You sure that she'd be able to get them back? And you are too weird!" Amira hoped that they wouldn't have to leave so soon because they had just got here.

Lee and Gai looked over at Mina. "A witch? What is that exactly?" Gai asked.

"I mean it's worth a try. And a witch is someone who dabbles with spells and magic. I don't have to be at work until later, so when I get there I can talk to her about it."

"Hmm, that is interesting." Lee commented, while Gai nodded his head.

"Alright, we will be looking forward to this information." Gai said to her.

Amira stood up while they were talking and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a Mountain Dew from the fridge.

Amira glanced at Neji. "He was one of my favorites but if he's going to be an asshole then maybe he won't be one of my favorites anymore. Looks like I'll have to pick a new favorite." She said after taking a sip from her pop.

Neji scoffed. "Like I care."

 _He's just as arrogant as I thought he'd be. He's still pretty hot though._ Amira thought as she kept looking at Neji. She rolled her eyes when he spoke though.

Amira leaned against the wall, sighing a bit."Man, the past few days have really sucked ass but maybe things will get better. If my shitty luck doesn't make everything worse just like it usually does."

Everyone had gotten quiet after hearing Amira speak, it wasn't long until Naruto decided to be the the bravest one to speak again.

"So, Amira, what had you so upset a little bit ago? You sounded so sad." Naruto said, looking over at her.

Amira explained to everyone how she and her parents had gotten into a bad accident and how she was the only survivor to come out of it.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Amira." Naruto said, instinctively going over and hugging her. This took Amira by surprise but she leaned into him. "Thank you Naruto." She whispered softly.

Once Amira explained what happened with her parents Neji did feel bad, but he still didn't really like her all too well.

The way Amira was acting was how she always acted when she hid her feelings. She did normally lash out at others without really meaning too.

Once Amira had stopped hugging Naruto she looked over at Neji. "Hey, Neji, I'm uh, sorry for how I talked to you. I always get a bit snappy and tend to lash out at people whenever I'm not in a good mood."

Amira normally wasn't one to apologize but she knew she shouldn't have spoken to Neji the way she did and she felt bad about it.

Neji raised an eyebrow, before sighing. "Apology accepted. I should apologize as well. I am sorry."

It's okay, apology accepted, I shouldn't have been so rude so I don't blame at you for snapping back at me."

Amira was surprised that Neji had accepted her apology, that was the first step to befriending him.

Amira looked around the room. "Since I live in a pretty big house there are plenty of rooms for you all to stay in." She said to everyone.

"Thank you, that is very kind of you." Kakashi spoke up.

"You're very welcome Sensei." She said, trying to smile. Amira was going to try and act happy. Even though everyone knew what happened to her parents she still planned on hiding how she really felt.

Just as she always did even though Mina told her not to.

"Just pick whichever you want except for mine of course. We can figure out anything else that needs sorted out tomorrow. Just spend the rest of today getting settled in and maybe we could get to know each other a bit better." Amira said to them.

"I also put a sticky note on the room that I claimed earlier. It's bright green." Mina said, plopping onto the couch.

Kakashi nodded his head, and they all when upstairs to look for a room.

Amira laughed a little. "Of course you'd mark your room with a sticky note. You're the only person I know that would do that."

Mina shrugged her shoulders. "I had them on hand, and had to remember which one I picked, cause we all know I would have forgotten."

"You had them on hand why exactly?" Amira asked.

Amira looked over at the stairs. "Everything is sure going to be a bit more interesting now that they're all around." She added, laughing a little.

Amira paused for a few moments.

"It's certainly going to take a bit of effort to get a certain someone to open up and be my friend." She said, clearly talking about Neji.

"You never know when you might need them. Like say if I go somewhere and some asshole uses up two parking spaces, I can make mean drawings or write them mean notes. And yeah, it will be. Also step one would be, not being a dick."

"Please tell me you don't really do shit like that?" She asked, giggling a bit as she thought of the kind of drawings and notes Mina would leave for people.

"Yeah, yeah. It'd be easy if he wasn't a dick most of the time too." She muttered, crossing her arms.

"Oh I do. And if I'm not busy, I sit and wait for them to read it. You're both dicks. I'm glad Lee is so sweet."

"Dear lord, I'd love to see some of the reactions you get. I'm glad that everyone is so nice, well, aside from Neji. I'm sure he'll warm up to us over time. I hope he will anyway. I would like to be his friend." Amira said with a sigh.

It wasn't long until Naruto was sent downstairs. "Sensei wanted me to tell you that we've got our rooms picked out."

Amira smiled. "Great. I'm glad you all found rooms you liked."

Naruto smiled and gave her a thumbs up. She giggled, it seemed like they all liked giving thumbs ups a bit too much.

Maybe things were starting to look up for Amira, she knew that it might be more fun around here now that Naruto and the others were here.


	4. Author's Note

Sorry I haven't uploaded in quite a while. I haven't really had time to write or anything. I also have been lacking in the motivation department. Thank you to those who have favorited my story. It really means a lot! Please leave suggestions on what you would like to see added in the story. I'd also love to hear what you all think of it so far! I also wanted to let you know that _**I've rewritten all of the current chapters.**_ I wasn't really liking how the story was going so I decided to rewrite what I had.

I've also been doing a roleplay of this story with a close friend of mine to help me progress with it and to help me with ideas. My friend has been a big help when it comes to this story. It'd probably be completely awful without her help. I'd love to hear what you all think of the rewritten chapters.

I'll try to update again soon! I love you all! XOXOXO


End file.
